My American Sweetheart
by bcrawford340851
Summary: In history books, they were never mentioned together. They fought against each other in the Civil War. 9/11 was never talked about between them. Vietnam War was a cringe worthy joke. But yet, they were still together. Until now. Warning: boyxboy and states!fic
1. The Meeting

It was a world meeting, discussing the trouble of ISIS. Tons of countries were irritated on the subject. America seemed lost in thought, sipping unconsciously on a coke through a straw. He was staring at the statics on the screen in front of him, France was bragging to England in the background about something. America mentally sighed to himself. The bombings were helping, but how much were they helping? The man that surrendered from ISIS wasn't very clear how the American bombing was destroying them. A small part of Alfred wants to stop the bombings ever since he learned that they have their own government system, which meant they education system too. That means, they have innocent people, and most of the war laws means they can't harm innocents! Alfred cringe slightly at the memory of the bombing of a hostipal, in his defense, it didn't look like a hostipal from the air. Alfred stopped sipping on his coke, and just rested his teeth on the straw. He tore his eyes from the screen and looked at his brother Canada.

Canada was silently watching the meeting as normal. Alfred smiled fondly at his twin brother, even though their personalities were the opposite, they got along most of the time. Matthew was so quiet, that sometimes Alfred forgets that he's here. Alfred loves playing the game, "A Ghost is talking!", when Mattie decides to talk in the meetings. But Alfred's anger flares up, when other countries are actually confused on who's talking. But Alfred doesn't do anything about that, if Matthew wants to stop the invisible game, he just had to speak up...

"Hm... Invisible," Alfred mumbled.

"Stop murmuring to yourself and speak up, lad!" England, Arthur, scolded from his left. America ignored his was he pluck the straw from his mouth, and took out his phone. He pressed 5 and the speed dialed let it happened. Pressing it to his ear, he noticed a few glares from countries. He knew he was suppose to hand his phone to Germany, but this wasn't his gaming phone, it was his business phone.

"Yes! Hello?" America spoke into the phone. "I want a meeting with president and congress about stopping the bombings," he ordered softly.


	2. The Wait

Warning: Language.

Black, gloved hands pushed the heavy doubled doors open. Multicolored eyes stared at the unrecognized male at the door. Brown hair, neatly styled, light brown eyes filled with anger. The young man curled his lip in a growl.

"What da fuck did you do!?" The man roared. This man was named James Jones. No relation to Alfred Jones. James was the personification of New York. He was nicely fitted in a suit and tie with a leather trench coat.

"Good morning, York!" Alfred greeted cheerfully. Alfred ignored the state's furious expression. The state stormed across the large room to slam his hands on the table, in front of America.

"You sent him out to spy on the terrorists!" New York barked out.

"Yes, I wanted to know where to bomb before bombing again," Alfred nodded.

"Comrade, we are working together?" Russia suddenly asked.

"Yeah, dude!" America confirmed, stomping on York's foot before he could cuss out Ivan.

"I was informed by this spy situation, DA?" Ivan asked another question. He was slightly angered by America changing the game plan on him... Again.

"I must of forgotten," America shrug. Alfred really didn't forget, he just didn't want to deal with another high tension meeting with Ivan.

"Excuse me, bigger problem here! You sent Louie out to spy!" New York demanded America's attention.

"Louisiana is perfect for spying," Alfred stated in a soft voice to calm the popular state.

"In the fucking sky! He's a pilot! He spies from the air! Not the fucking ground!" New York fumed.

"First of all, language. Second, you are interrupting a important meeting ABOUT the ISIS meeting," Alfred lightly scolded. Many countries shock to see this side of Alfred, a calm Alfred.

"I want to hear the meetings about ISIS from now on," James stated in a calmer tone. He stood up straighter, and stared down at Alfred. Alfred tighten his jaw, but nodded his head.

"He can't do that!" Some country cried out in anger.

"I can, actually. I am a state if America, and last time I check we were called "The United STATES of America". So fuck you too, asshole," New York snapped, sitting in a chair behind Alfred pressed against the wall. Alfred ignored his cussing and tried to bounce back to his preferred self, the annoying loud American.

Days turned into weeks, New York pouted in the same old chair In the same old spot. When weeks turned into months was when countries noticed the state was having a hard time keeping up his presence. He no longer wore a suit and tie that was freshly cleaned. He wore some old overalls he kept and a white shirt that was turning a yellow color. His styled hair was a mess, and he was starting to grow a beard. He looked lifeless as he waited for the Alfred to report his beloved missing.


	3. The Civil Memory

Team Louisiana: Missing.

When America thought New York couldn't get any paler, he was proven wrong. New York's eyes burned as the tears finally flooded his vision. Alfred's phone started to go off on flooding reports, even the two phones in Germany's pocket.

"Hey, James. This doesn't mean he's gone, just missing," Alfred tried to comfort.

"Oh yeah, sure! Just like War World 2!" James yelled, he gripped his greasy hair and let out a sob that's been pushing at his chest for weeks now. Germany flinch of the mention of the certain war, but cleared his throat.

"Doesn't the rules for countries, follow the states?" He asked.

"I don't know about d-..." America started, but glanced at New York. "They aren't born like countries," America started to explain.

The year was 1920, and 4 million Italians were traveling to America. Piero Rocci stood on American soil as he watched in awed by workers being so brave to build these tall buildings. No safety rope or helmets. This was truly the country to start over, and have a second chance in life. Piero marched his way to the construction office and handed his papers to the man in charged. The older man stared at Piero and looked at his papers.

"A new immgrant, huh? New name is James Jones?" The man asked. Piero nodded quickly.

"Si, sir. My home country is Italy, very nice place, but-..." The poor Italian man couldn't finish as his new boss yelled at him to to work. Piero felt guilty for lying to his boss, but he couldn't say he's been here since the Civil War , when he first immgrated here. Piero was still having a hard time adjusting to his new life. He had became a state, he was still unsure how becoming immoral by being shot in the chest happened, but it did. He also had a hard time adjusting to the city life. Everyone seemed so rude, and loud. It scared him greatly, but he refused to run away from every snotty person he meets. If he wants to survive this city, he has to play the game.

As Piero, er James.. He has to get use to his new American name. Anyway, he was currently hammering in nails on a skyscraper, he was 10 levels up from the ground. James looked up at the sky, and wiped his forehead with the back of his glove. The summer was just as hot as the battle of Irish Bend in Louisiana. James grunted in pain as his chest burned in memory of the battle.

A cute soldier scared him half to death, by shooting him in the chest. James remembered fading in and out of reality as the boy sobbed into his chest. He was speaking so fast in French and Spanish, it took James a while to realize he was apologizing for shooting him. He also remembers being dragged back to the Union camp.


	4. The Name Frustration

"Salut, Piero," came a raspy voice. James went to glare at whoever tried to interrupt his paper work time, but it quickly soften when York saw Louisiana. The petite blond was wrapped in bandages from head to toe. The bouncy, short blond hair curled against his skull, hazel eyes were becoming more blue recently.

"What happen?" James asked, looking down at his former enemy.

"Well, m-my population was mostly blacks. A-And slavery ended, a lot of.. Um.. I got whipped," Louisiana whispered the last part. Louisiana turned his head away as tears started coming. "I deserved it! I am such a horrible person!" Louisiana sobbed out.

"You're not horrible. You are confused," York said, gently pulling Louisiana into a hug, avoiding touching his back. "The only thing is, you've learned what you did was wrong," York whispered, enjoying the heat that came from the shorter male, but frowned at his heart cracking when another painful sob came from the injured male. After a few minutes and sobs turned into sniffles, James spoke up, "I changed my to James Jones, well the government did," James announced. Louisiana pushed back a bit to look up at New York.

"Y-You changed your name? W-What?" Louisiana repeated confusedly.

"Si, the government didn't want a "filthy immigrant" to work on their farm," York explained, rolling his eyes. Louisiana didn't like the Italian man picking up his citizen's rude gestures. "So, the government picked James Jones is the name, it's a pleasure to meet you," York reintroduced himself. He grabbed Louisiana's hand and kissed it.

"But you should keep your own name, and to hell to those farmers! Piero Rocci is very nice name!" Louisiana started to rant, his new southern accent slipping out.

"Thank you, but I get have an American name like you!" James tried beam.

"Louis is a French name, darlin'," Louisiana muttered.

"And a very beautiful one," James said, giving a small peck on the lips to Louis.


	5. The Missing

Alfred grabbed the lamp that James had, as he was aiming it at Ivan. Ivan wasn't very good at his English, he misspoken and York went into another emotional rampage. Every country was trying to calm down the city state, but deaf by grief, no one noticed the double doors slowly opening.

Bouncy blond hair, bright blue eyes, made its way to the chaos. One swollen bruised cheek, and a few bruises was inflicted on Louisiana. He was captured for a day, he quickly escaped to report to Alfred about some important information, but he didn't realize New York would go bat shit crazy while he was gone.

"What the hell has gotten into you, boy?" Louis demanded, stopping James in midpunch to Arthur. James suddenly smiled and let go of Arthur's throat as he ran to Louisiana. He gave a good old American bear hug to Louis, as Louis tried not to grunt in pain.

"You're safe! A-and alive! Ti amo così tanto, tesoro," The use to be Italian man started to ramble more into his forgotten heritage. Italy awed at them.

"Ptf, I leave for a few months and see you freaking out in front of the whole damn world! What I tell ya, Merica?" The Southern state ranted a bit, ignoring the blubbering bigger state.

"You two dudes are a packaged deal," Alfred sighed in relief. Both Alfred and the two states know that Louisiana would have done the same thing if New York was sent out for military mission s without Louisiana. They were two peas in a pod.

"Is there anything else you need for my services?" Louisiana asked politely.

"No!" New York yelled out for Alfred's answer. James tugged Louis along to get out if the meeting room, to go to James's apartment that was down the block from the World Meeting. "You use your services on me!" James yelled slamming the double doors behind them. France chuckled percertly a bit at what "services" his use to be French colony will preform. America pretend these past few months weren't heart shattering to his ego, and just laughed it off. Loudly.

"Who the hell were they?" Prussia demanded, looking at his brother, Germany. Gilbert missed the love story of the two states as he's was only there for the day as punishment for pinching Germany's cheeks in front if Italy.


	6. The Roses

Louis Bonnefoy was running around the state of Louisiana looking for the perfect flowers for tonight. For some odd reason, everyone and their great grandmother bought all the roses in every flower shop. Louis kicked himself as he knew he should of planted that rose bush a few years ago. Louis went to landline phone, and called his best friend Mississippi. Missy picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Miss, I'm screwing up so much right now. It ain't funny anymore, not after the first five flower shops," Louis said, ready to silently cry after this phone call.

"Tell ol' Mississ, what's wrong?" Missy said sweetly, always willingly to help the distressed young man.

"James and I are having a date in..." Louisiana glanced at the clock, and groaned. "In an hour! And I have no roses to give to New York!" Louis practically sobbed into the phone.

"Okay, hunnie. Deep breathes. You're lucky, France visited me early in the morning today-..."

"Why was he here?" Louis interrupted Missy. She pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it. She quickly put the device back to her ear.

"Pardon me, as I was sayin'. He was visiting to talk about you, he just asked how you've been and what not. I said , you were doin' just fine. He gave me some roses to "improve the room", whatever the hell he was tryin' to say, my house is just fine. Thank you," Missy said into the

"He didn't try anything with ya, did he?" Louis asked, concern about what that Frenchmen would have done if Mississippi wasn't such a... Strong person..

"Louisiana! Give that man some respect! He can't hurt a fly! He just likes people," Missy tried to defend him, but it landed on deaf ears.

"So the roses, please?" Louis said, impatiently.

"Is it at your house?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes,"


	7. The Bath

"What would you do, if I said I pee'd in the tub?"

"You didn't!"

"I'll never tell!" Louis laughed, before having a wave of soap water his his mouth mouth. He spit out the soapy water and pouted. "I didn't though," he whimpered. James rolled his eyes as he continue scrubbing Louis's skull. He forced on massaging more than scrubbing with nails.

"How did I get talked into this?" New York wondered out loud.

"You weren't, you followed me inside the bathroom," Louis giggled. James frowned at his lover as he poured a cup if water on his head without any warning. Louis was once again spitting soapy water out of his mouth. Once his hair was soap free, James laid back in the big bathtub. He soon felt hands on his head, and a body over on top of him. He peaked an eye open to see Louis smiling at him sweetly. "Your turn," Louis whispered, kissing the other state on the cheek.


End file.
